


Winter Light

by asongoficeandcj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Lots of Angst, this is a game of thrones fic after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongoficeandcj/pseuds/asongoficeandcj
Summary: *AU Rewrite of Game of Thrones. Not completely following the story*Kaela Brask is a name known to Hundreds if not Thousands, she is a Ward of Ned Stark and his Wife Catelyn and daughter of Lord Gregor Brask, The King's Man. She will sacrifice herself ten times over to make sure the people and the lands she loves are safe.Even if it means losing herself in the process
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

“Lips ripe as the berries in June  
Red the Rose. Red the Rose  
Skin pale as the light of the Moon  
Gently as she goes”

A soft humming left Kaela Brask’s lips as she sat by her fire with sewing. Once or twice she glanced up to the window and frowned, the weather in Winterfell was always cold even when the sun shone and it chilled her down to the bones. But then she supposed not everywhere was as warm and Sunny as King’s Landing where her home was located. The door creaked open and Kaela lifted her eyes, putting her sewing aside as she welcomed two small children into the warm confines of her chamber.

Arya and Rickon Stark should have been in their beds dreaming of wonders only small children would ever know. 

Gathering them up into her lap, she drew the furs around them all and hummed the song she was singing to herself. “You won’t tell Mother, will you Kae?” Soft laughter left her lips as she tilted the little boy’s chin up, brushing a thumb down his cheek “No. Not at all, but you two must promise that tomorrow you will stay in your own beds” She pecked both children on their foreheads before ushering them to the big bed in the middle of the room and tucking them in “What was that song you were singing, Kae?” 

“My Mother taught it to me. It’s a special song”

Arya smiled, her face burrowing into the plush pillow under her head and Kaela hummed a soft tune for the siblings tucked comfortably under the furs on her bed. She quickly undressed for bed, leaving her only in her chemise then climbed in behind Rickon, kissing the back of the boy’s head. A wide smile crossed her face as Rickon turned over, resting his head against her chest and fisting her chemise in his small hand. He could sleep peacefully tonight. She would give him that before the morning came.

“I love you, Rickon. Never lose your innocence my dear heart”

As her eyes closed she heard a tiny whisper and she smiled

“I love you too, Kaela”

***************

“Lady Brask, it’s time”

Kaela’s eyes lifted from the letter in her hands and she smiled nodding at the guard in the door before glancing at the two small boys staring at her with wide scared eyes, Kaela chewed her lips as she offered the boys a sympathetic smile knowing there was nothing she could do. Ned Stark had been so kind to shelter her in his home and she couldn’t repay his kindness by undermining the rules and structures the Stark Patriarch had set out for his children. Standing up Kaela smoothed down the skirts of her dresses and pulled her shawl tighter about her body before offering her hands out 

“You know what’s happening today, don’t you?” 

“Someone deserted the Night’s Watch, we’re witnessing his execution”

Brandon Stark was too clever for his own good.

“Yes. They did, and your Father is such a good man. But he has to do his job” She wasn’t going to coat her words with pretty promises or soft tones, she took hold of Rickon’s hand and held her shawl tightly as she led the boys from the room and through the house to where their brothers and Father were waiting “You have to remember boys, deserting the Watch is a crime. And your Father has to make sure an example is set” A soft squeeze of the hand and a small smile was given to each boy before she grabbed their brother’s arm “Robb..”

“I’ll look after them, I promise”

She bounced on her toes as she watched them ride away.


	2. Kaela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe death should have taken her away instead

Chapter One:

Kaela

Kaela Brask knew she wasn’t wanted.

Her Father threw her away at the most opportune moment in arranging a marriage between herself and Lord Stark’s eldest son Robb. Late Catelyn Stark has detested her presence since she was a small girl, and now even at a Woman ready to be married at seven and ten summers old not one person would glance her way in fear of awakening the wrath of Lady Stark.

Kaela Brask knew she loved Jon Snow   
(and possibly Robb Stark as well)

How could she not? The quiet, brooding boy with dark curls and a handsome face had attracted her attention when she was merely nine years old, the summer fancy had turned into unrequited love by the time she was ten and three summers old. No other boy was good enough for her except for Robb Stark. She eagerly awaited the day she could be married to a handsome lord from King’s Landing so she could escape the two boys she loved most, they were her friends and they got along pleasantly for the most part. Both boys knew how to make her smile and laugh. And they caused her immeasurable amounts of pain.

Kaela Brask knew that Brandon Stark was dying

“Lady Catelyn, I shall sit with him” Weary eyes looked up and Kaela nervously smiled, she longed to know what a Mother’s love felt like - Her own had died when her brother Tylan was born and Kaela had never recovered from the loss. Catelyn stood from her chair, limbs shaking and eyes unfocused as she crossed the room to embrace the teenage girl who loved her children like they were her very own “I have treated you awfully, your Mother must have been a beauty. It radiates from your soul” 

The tears streaked Kaela’s face as she hesitantly stepped towards the bed, Bran’s breaths were shallow, eyes closed as if he was simply taking a nap and his hands were folded on his chest. Carefully she sat down, tears clouding her vision as Lady Catelyn left the room. A sob tore itself from her lips as Kaela looked the boy up and down, she didn’t know she was screaming until she was pulled into a chest and struggling to break free.

“Kaela.. Listen to me, love”

Ned held the shaking girl tightly, keeping her close against his chest as she struggled to get free and climb in the bed next to the boy who was lying unresponsive to the world around him. The door opened and a blonde head peeked in, wide eyes looking to the bed and then to Kaela “I heard Kaela screaming. Is she okay, Father?” Kaela nodded, the last of her tears falling and she sniffled holding her arms out to the youngest Stark. The force of his body hitting her chest made her lurch back before wrapping her arms protectively around his body.

“When will Bran wake up?”  
“I don’t know, dear heart”

It was a painful sight to see, Ned turned away from his son in the arms of his Ward and leaned on the doorframe as sadness enveloped the room under its dreary cloak. Kaela’s fingers worked themselves into Rickon’s hair as she carried the sobbing boy from the room, lips pressing to his cheeks as she mumbled words of love and an empty confirmation that Rickon’s brother and playmate would awaken. “Kaela..”

“Yes, dear heart”

“When Bran wakes up, will he be better?”

Another bout of tears escaped Kaela’s eyes and she massaged the boy’s head, smiling as someone opened the door for her. Kaela set Rickon down on his bed and held out his nightclothes, her lip trembling as she stared down at the little boy who had her heart and soul since he was born “Yes my love, Bran will be so much better when he wakes. I promise” She shuddered on a breath, helping the six year old into his nightclothes before tucking him into bed and sitting on the edge to brush his hair back “Will you sing me a song?”

“Home is behind, the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through Shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All will fade, all will fade”

Rickon’s eyes closed as he slipped into sleep and Kaela let herself cry as she sunk to the floor.

***************

“Lady Brask, Lord Stark, Lord Snow”

Kaela’s eyes lifted from the meal in front of her and she pushed her plate away, sitting back in her chair as she looked at the Maester. Her hand grasped Jon’s under the table, their fingers linking as Kaela held her breath “I'm dreadfully sorry to tell you this, Bran passed a few minutes ago” The goblet Kaela held clattered to the floor and the world became unfocused, Jon and Robb’s faces were a blur as her eyes rolled back and she slumped in her chair.

Maybe death should have taken her away instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this. But it had to be done, it'll work out for the best.
> 
> This story can be found on:
> 
> Wattpad: asongoficeandcj  
> and Tumblr: songsoficeandcj


	3. Kaela, Visenya and Robb

Kaela:

"You're leaving"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Jon knew that. He didn't have to look up to feel the icy glare Kaela was giving him, Jon Snow was a coward. He'd said his goodbyes to Robb, Arya and Rickon, he'd bid a brief farewell to Sansa and spent time with Ned but he couldn't face Kaela. He didn't want to see those beautiful green eyes of hers fill with tears she would no doubt shed. He knew if he looked at her face he'd crumble.

He was going to the Night's Watch. Even Kaela couldn't stop him

"Yes, I'm leaving"

Kaela's lip trembled, face morphing into a sad expression as she turned away. Her hand fiddled with the intricate braid her hair was in and she nodded silently, licking the tears from her lips as she glanced around. Reaching out, Jon brushed his fingers against hers then brought her hand up to his lips to press delicate kisses on her knuckles and then to the palm of her hand as she cupped his cheek "Please, never forget how kind and compassionate you are, Jon Snow. I-" The words got stuck in her throat and she looked away, gulping back the knot that had formed "I will miss you, terribly. Goodbye Jon"

"Goodbye Kaela"

She was halfway across the courtyard when his voice stopped her in her tracks. It was quiet but she'd heard it. One simple question that made her freeze up and stare at the brick wall in front of her "Please.. Don't think badly of me.." Slowly she turned around, green eyes meeting dark brown and she gasped as he backed her into the wall. Her heartbeat was racing and Kaela was sure if he wasn't holding her she'd be sinking to the floor like a boneless sack. His lips hovered above hers, eyes seeking permission before he dipped his head and pressed the softest of kisses to her lips

"I will come back for you. I promise"

Her nervous smile widened and Jon pressed his lips more firmly to Kaela's for the briefest of seconds until her lips hesitantly moved with his. She tasted like apples and the sweetest of wines and Jon found he didn't want to pull away. His lips traveled down her cheek and jaw and made their home on a spot on her neck where Kaela had once told him she was ticklish, her giggles were confirmation that he was doing something right by nibbling along her skin. With a heavy sigh, Jon pulled away, his thumb trailing down Kaela's lips before he pulled back "I won't be there forever, and I will come back for you"

A smile lit her face as she watched him ascend his horse.  
Then it fell from her face as he rode away without looking back.

***************  
Visenya:

"Lady Visenya, you must pay attention child"

Visenya Baratheon had never wanted for anything. Dresses, jewelry, her pick of servants - She had it all. Her Father was most indulgent of his eldest daughter seeing as she was his only surviving child from his first marriage to Kaenna Sentel. Turning around, she picked up her needlework and stared at the bland piece of fabric in her hands "Will I honestly need this when I'm the Queen in the North?" The question was innocent enough, stumping the elderly Septa as she watched her charge "Yes you will, my love" 

Visenya sighed, dropping her needlework then stood from her chair and smoothed down the skirts of her new dress. Winterfell was gloomy compared to what she was used to, she adored the sun and blue skies and running free. "Oh.. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here" Visenya turned as a soft voice reached her ears and she stared at the woman in the doorway. She was short, with a kind face and reddish hair in a tight braid at the back of her head, Visenya's stomach did a somersault

She was Kaela Brask, the woman Visenya had heard so much about

"You're her, aren't you? You're Kaela"

Both girls were nervous and Kaela flinched as she thought over what the other young lady could have been told. "Yes. Yes I'm Kaela. Welcome to Winterfell lady Baratheon" Visenya chuckled, lowering her eyes to the ground before glancing up at her Septa with an unreadable expression. Kaela grinned, knowing the silent conversation that was taking place having had it with Septa Mordane many times. She stepped aside, offering a warm smile to the elderly woman as she disappeared from the room. "I hear you and Lord Robb are close"

Kaela's heart plummeted and she chewed her bottom lip, the action not going unnoticed by her new companion. Visenya's head tilted and she frowned, quickly wanting to reassure Kaela that she meant no harm. Taking the girl's hand, she drew her further into the room and sat her down on the sofa, quickly offering fruits and sweet wine "I think it's wonderful that Robb has you in his life" 

"Lady Catelyn would rather I not be friends with him"

"Lady Catelyn and I are not the same person"

***************

"Lady Visenya Baratheon, may I introduce you to your future husband Lord Robbert Stark"

Kaela smiled, her fingers running into Rickon's soft hair as she watched the interactions closely. Crouching down, she lifted the tiring child into her arms and pecked his cheek before looking back at the seemingly beautiful couple. Kaela met Visenya's gaze, smiling as if it were her nameday and offered an encouraging nod. Her lips pressed to Rickon's forehead as he placed his head on her shoulder. The poor boy should have been running around in the fresh air, not trapped inside watching a union between his brother and a lady he'd never met before.

"Is she going to marry Robb?"

"Hush dear heart"

He fell asleep during the meeting and Kaela handed him to a guard with strict instructions that Rickon was to be taken to Septa Mordane. Turning back around, Kaela smiled as she leaned on the pillar next to her. The coldness of the marble offered her some comfort from the humidity in the air and she rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling and wonder about Jon. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he think of her? She let her mind wander, fingertips trailing softly over her lips then jumped as someone called her name.

Visenya's grin was wicked as she stared at Kaela, her smirk widened and she walked over leaning on the other side of the pillar "What's his name?"

"I have no idea what you're insinuating"

"I know that look, what's his name?"

Kaela grinned, taking Visenya's arm and giggles spilled from her lips as the older woman pulled her from the room.

***************

"So this "Jon" fellow. Is he handsome?"

"VISENYA"

A picnic had been planned, far enough away from Winterfell that the young ladies could have their privacy. Kaela laid back, eyes looking up at the sky and she grinned brightly. Given the chance, Kaela could have spoken about Jon for hours "He's.. Visenya he's special. I can feel it" Leaning up on her shoulder, Kaela reached over and took a small loaf of bread then tore it in two and bit a chunk off the end as Visenya fell back against the pillows she'd brought "It sounds like you're very in love with him. Where is he?"

"Castle Black. He joined the Watch"

The mood dropped as Visenya watched her companion roll on her side, toying with an object hanging from her neck. For a while it was quiet, each girl too busy with her own thoughts until Kaela turned around. Tears streamed her pale face and Visenya reached over to brush them away "I didn't even tell him before he left. I just let him go and watched until he was a speck on the horizon" 

Visenya smiled, her hand wrapping around Kaela's

"He will return, I know it"

Kaela smiled, and all was well again.

***************

Robb:

The months flew by, Kaela watched as Robb and Visenya became closer almost to the point of being inseparable while her own heart shattered beyond repair. What started as a marriage of convenience between Visenya and Robb soon turned out to be a marriage of love. Kaela couldn't make herself attend the wedding and spent the day in her rooms ignoring everyone and everything around her

"Kae.. I'm worried for you"

She didn't acknowledge Robb as he stepped in the room, her green eyes remained fixed on some spot in the courtyard and she shifted as she kept a carefully trained eye on the youngest Stark playing out in the fresh air. She was lost, everyone knew she was lost but no one could work out why. No one except Visenya and unfortunately; Robb "Kae.. He will come back someday" Her head shook side to side as fresh tears streamed her face, eyes glossy as she stared up at her friend. She could hear the celebration from the Baratheon and Lannister families even from her room on the west side of the castle and it made her ache.

It made her hate the man sitting in front of her and holding her hand with all the care in the world. "I love you, Kaela Brask. I will always love you, we're friends are we not?"

"We will always be friends, Robb. Until the voice of death calls us from this realm"

Robb pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locking and carefully he pressed his lips to hers, smiling internally as she responded. Their lips moved gently, almost as if they weren't touching before he pulled back, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked on her bottom lip, hands cradling her face with a gentle touch before he pulled back "I want you to smile, Kaela. Please smile for me" 

His thumb traced her bottom lip and a frown covered his handsome face. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Kaela's cheek, arms wrapping around her waist in hopes he'd bring her some comfort. Kaela's shuddering body indicated she was crying and Robb's own body tensed, realising what he'd just done to his friend. He was sure Visenya would be heartbroken and knew not to tell her. They'd been getting along so well that Robb didn't want to have to break up a fight that he knew would probably not happen. Carefully he unlaced her dress, helping her out so she was just in her plain chemise then carried her to bed.

"Please... Please leave me alone"

He nodded, backing away from the bed then turned and left the room.

The sounds of her heartbroken screams followed him towards the great hall where his bride sat waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaela be feeling the feels, Visenya is an actual angel and Robb is an idiot
> 
> I hope you guys are still liking this.
> 
> My tumblr is: songsoficeandcj  
> My Wattpad is: asongoficeandcj
> 
> You can find this story on both accounts
> 
> I've been me, you've been you   
> All the love now  
> CJ/Rosie/Whatever ya want to call me


End file.
